


if you want all your wildest dreams to come true then just stay asleep

by protag



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Inside, Hand Job, M/M, Porn With Plot, bottom shinobu, detailed build up, loss of sense of reality, maoshino comes up a few times too, mayotori implications, mind breaking, ninja au, no established relationships anywhere, other starpro members mentioned, top mayoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protag/pseuds/protag
Summary: Shinobu felt good about their chances, of course it was arrogant to assume that the mission couldn’t go wrong so he would rather describe it as saying he really doubted things could end that horribly. Getting to work with Mao considerably helped his mood naturally, Shinobu more than a little obviously fancied him. In so many ways this mission was his chance to show off.It wasn’t immediately obvious things were going horribly wrong.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Sengoku Shinobu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	if you want all your wildest dreams to come true then just stay asleep

**Author's Note:**

> dedicating this one to the anon who tried to leave hate on my last noncon mayoshino. my heart still fills with laughter whenver i think of your attempt to tear me down it was really cute. thanks for inspiring this one gonna keep writing bad things happening to innocent characters whenever i feel like it.
> 
> don't think i have much else to add asides from i borrowed ninja terms from what i could remember from when i watched naruto lmao. i didn't world build too strongly but for context treat the different agencies as different ninja villages. this ended up hugee so i don't know it the build up to smut ratio will be for everyone but thanks to anyone who gives it a go.

Maybe it was a little bit wrong of Shinobu to be excited. You shouldn’t ever want to have the responsibility of rescuing your dear comrades but Shinobu couldn’t contain his eagerness at being so heavily involved with an important mission.

Unlike others in his village who treated the ninja path as just another job, something like a tool to achieve their real dreams, Shinobu wanted nothing more than to be a ninja. Training, getting missions, every little thing made him feel like he was living life to the fullest. However, due to his small stature and lack of prowess when it came to combat, Shinobu was far from a first choice for front line missions.

Shinobu was much more suited to being a diversion, or slipping in and out of places unseen. He took pride in that work, becoming a rather reliable ninja in regards to information gathering and infiltration. 

Rather than being a spy or to steal an item Shinobu was getting to use his carefully honed abilities for a rescue mission. A real, high stake mission that only is entrusted to the most dependable shinobi!

The goal was to return Tori back to the village safely. While Shinobu himself wasn’t part of the team who found out where Tori was being kept he was thankful to be on the team to rescue him. He was praised as one of the fastest in the village in a pinch and for his role in the mission speed was important.

Yuzuru, Tori’s personal guard, would be the diversion this time. Unable to contain his rage enough for any subtly he would try to storm in from the front causing a commotion. In a best case scenario Yuzuru would be able to take down any enemies on sight and Shinobu wouldn’t be needed for anything more than securing Tori. While Yuzuru attracted the attention of any defences, Shinobu would be sneaking in from the back.

Since the mission site was in the village they’d been able to supply Shinobu with a map, of course it didn’t say where Tori would be held but it would be easier to search with an idea of the layout.

Mao would be waiting outside and trailing behind Yuzuru as backup in case anything went wrong. He wasn’t an especially notable medic in the village but the team was assembled quickly, fearing news of their raid would leak if they took long enough. Since Tori belonged to a rather wealthy family that continued to purchase itself a powerful position within the village it was considered very high priority.

Shinobu felt good about their chances, of course it was arrogant to assume that the mission couldn’t go wrong so he would rather describe it as saying he really doubted things could end that horribly. Getting to work with Mao considerably helped his mood naturally, Shinobu more than a little obviously fancied him. In so many ways this mission was his chance to show off.

It wasn’t immediately obvious things were going horribly wrong.

In the distance there was the recognizable sound of shinobi engaging in combat. All Yuzuru had to do was be mindful of not causing too much damage to the building itself before they got out, but considering Tori’s life was on the line he could be trusted for that.

Shinobu had moved quickly, his first guess had been the underground part of the building, it was an obvious place to hide someone away and sometimes the simplest answer was the right one.

The room was large and dimly lit, perfect for a ninja to sneak in unnoticed. No one seemed to be keeping guard, something Shinobu found curious but he chalked it up to the perpetrator working alone and was outside, distracted by Yuzuru as they’d hoped.

Tori was chained up in the middle of the room, climbed up on his knees hands restrained above his head. Tori’s eyes were puffy as though he’d been crying and there seemed to be a nervous shake to his body but otherwise he seemed to be unharmed. It was a relief considering the warnings Shinobu had been given about the one who kidnapped Tori.

Mayoi Ayase, he was treated as both a plague and an asset to the village. He was an exceptionally talented shinobi seemingly able to learn and almost master near any technique or weapon you could throw at him. Illusion making ninjutsu was considered his speciality to the point he even earned himself a nickname as The Nightmare of the village.

Apparently his skills were enviable enough the village leaders hesitated to get rid of him but he was eccentric enough he was still shunned and kept something like a secret. Even Shinobu who knew much about things people didn’t speak very loud of hadn’t heard of him until the mission briefing. With what little he had heard of him that nickname ended up sounding considerably fitting.

“Himemiya-kun, we’re here to save you.” Shinobu whispered, revealing himself and leaning up as much as he could to peer at the chains. 

They looked too sturdy to get anywhere with a kunai, though he had only intended on relying on that if Tori was restrained with rope. Shinobu gave his companion a reassuring smile as a hand dug into his bag pulling out a tag, applying a little chakra and waiting as it quickly exploded and broke the chain after he set it high enough to not risk hurting Tori.

Tori who had mostly been unresponsive so far seemed like he was coming out of a trance as he finally fell down thanks to no longer being held up by the chains. It looked like instinct more than anything else that his arms moved to embrace himself, while he looked at Shinobu in disbelief.

“Shinobu… Is that really you?” Tori asked, his big green eyes already starting to tear up again.

There hadn’t been any obvious wounds on Tori and aside from the uncomfortable pose he’d been restrained in, Shinobu had thought he looked as though he was in decent condition. Tori had looked and smelled exceptionally clean for someone who had been missing for almost two weeks now, it was unusual for ninja hostages from what he knew. Stil, Shinobu felt guilt from that assumption, crouching down to help Tori up a bit and let the other lean in his arms for some warmth and comfort. 

Tori clung to him, they might not have been the closest of friends but they did often cross paths and support each other for little jobs. Shinobu always quietly enjoyed knowing someone who was shorter than even him, despite it only being by a little bit.

Shinobu nodded with his warmest smile for Tori, “It is I. There is no need to be afraid any longer Himemiya-kun. Fushimi-dono and Isara-dono are waiting outside for us as support, you’ll be able to go home soon.”

Tori sniffled trying to hold back his tears but failing, “Yuzuru… Home… I wanna go.”

Tori groaned a little but had no protests as Shinobu helped him up, a bit more stable and motivated now that the promise of it all coming to an end was feeling real to him.

“Do you think you can move on your own Himemiya-kun? I’ll lend you a kunai.” Shinobu said. They couldn’t waste anymore time.

Tori was holding onto his arm for support but nodded shyly anyway, he was prideful but when it came down to it accepted help when he needed it. Tori accepted the kunai offered to him with a determined look only for the both of them to be startled as a strange voice in the darkness of the room began laughing at them.

Shinobu immediately got goosebumps but stood in front of Tori protectively. While Shinobu was disturbed Tori was a whole other level of disturbed, shaking furiously and crying full panicked tears. 

“Not again! Go away you creep - I can defend myself now so you won’t be getting away with anything!” Tori yelled, his usually high pitched voice even more ear splitting. 

Shinobu’s heartbeat started picking up as his mind raced wondering just what had happened but he didn’t dare to ask.

The figure in the dark revealed himself, speaking in something like a pathetic whine. “But you were armed when I took you too…? Ah- But a worm like me, a bit of insignificant dirt that doesn’t deserve to draw breath shouldn’t be nitpicking anything you say though.”

Shinobu wasn’t sure if he was acting pathetic as a ploy to lower his guard or if this was part of what the village leaders had meant when they said he was an oddity but there was no denying it was Mayoi Ayase. Infuriatingly enough he was still wearing a forehead protector with the village symbol on it, though it hung low around his neck rather than sitting on his head. Still, he was a traitor who would hurt one of their own, he deserved for it to be striked through and then to be run out of the village.

“You won’t be troubling Himemiya-kun or anyone else in the village any longer. If you’re in here, who is outside fighting Fushimi-dono?” Shinobu demanded. If Mayoi had multiple allies it could be trouble, between them he and Tori were really not in the position to fight their way out. 

Strangely enough Mayoi flustered considerably at being addressed, a hand bashfully playing with the plait sitting on his shoulder and not even directly looking at Shinobu. How arrogant of him!

“A friend? If I’m allowed to call him that, he says so but such a holy man deserves better than I....” Mayoi mumbled, his first answer not very helpful. The fight sounded like it was still going on at least so Shinobu had to trust Yuzuru was holding his own still.

Mayoi bit his lip a little revealing sharp teeth which only made Tori shiver even more, “I was kind to Tori-kyun… I really was. I would never want to harm such a cute, innocent creature. I was always gentle.” He said, Tori getting more furious and interrupting him.

“Shut up! We don’t need to hear his excuses, we have to get out of here.” Tori barked at Shinobu, he knew Tori was right but it was hard to tell when to make their move. If they turned their backs to Mayoi it would be leaving themselves open for attack. Shinobu wasn’t confident in Tori’s reflexes or abilities right now and getting him out safe was the point of the mission.

Mayoi was difficult to read, he seemed so completely relaxed yet on edge at the same time, like he was nervous rather than prepared to attack or defend himself. It made Shinobu hesitate even though they didn’t have the time for that. 

Glancing to the exit he had entered from, Shinobu gave Tori no warning before starting to tug him to follow along so they could leave. They just had to get out and meet up with Yuzuru and Mao, then they would be able to outnumber Mayoi and his unnamed companion. They’d be able to retreat together safely to a more populated area of the village rather than somewhere on the outskirts like where Mayoi lived.

“How far is the exit?” Tori asked, understandably done with it all and ready to leave. 

Shinobu’s sense of panic rose, he used both hands to push at the wall from the end of the hall furiously. He tried not to visibly shake, not wanting to scare an already greatly disturbed Tori. 

Shinobu swallowed, “It’s meant to be here. I- It may have been closed up.”

“What?!” Before Tori’s outrage got a response both were silenced with a feeling of dread as Mayoi effortlessly caught up to them, not even bothering with hiding his presence this time.

“I know it’s wrong but I keep convincing pure souls to do bad things. I’m sorry. I really am sorry so please accept my confession.” Mayoi said nervously though Shinobu didn’t understand what he meant.

“If you’re guilty you should let us go.” Tori hissed, he truly seemed to completely hate Mayoi.

Mayoi was biting his lip again, playing with the gloves he was wearing nervously, “Actually… For a deal I’ll let you go.”

Shinobu hesitated, Mayoi had just admitted to being manipulative it seemed dangerous to try and take him at his word but they were in a position where they didn’t have many other options.

“What deal? What do you want?” Shinobu asked, hearing him out despite Tori’s frustrated huff. They really needed to avoid combat if they could. Tori and himself were only chunin level ninja and Shinobu had been informed Mayoi was a jounin. And considering neither of them were skilled at close combat they were especially at a disadvantage.

Mayoi breathed heavily, his face going creepily red as he seemed to work up the nerve to spit it out. “I want Shinobu-kyun to stay. Tori-kyun can leave unharmed if you do that.”

Shinobu felt his blood run cold. That was such a strange request. It’s not like Shinobu’s family was attached to money like Tori’s, he didn’t even have any secret or legendary techniques to try and steal. He couldn’t imagine a single reason why Mayoi would want him.

“Deal. Himemiya-kun please go before he changes his mind.” Shinobu answered without hesitation.

Tori wasn’t pleased about this at all, looking at him with anger. “Why would I leave you behind? We both need to get out.” Mayoi didn’t flinch, calmly letting them talk it out and not even trying to argue his point. It unsettled Shinobu.

Shinobu gave Tori a confident grin, “Why can’t ninjas also be heroes? I think Morisawa-dono saying that so often has rubbed off on me. It might be selfish but please allow me to save you this time.” He requested.

Tori’s lips quivered, torn between wanting to get away so badly and not wanting to leave Shinobu alone in such an unpredictable situation. But Shinobu wasn’t budging, he was so sure about his choice. 

“Don’t get so arrogant, you’re not allowed to be all self sacrificial. It’s the worst trait that guy has so don’t learn it.” Tori scolded, gripping his kunai tighter, “You just have to hold on until I meet up with Yuzuru and Saru. We’re coming back for you.” He insisted, darting past Mayoi.

True to his word Mayoi didn’t try to stop Tori but did give him a creepy wave as he went past.

Mayoi and Shinobu were finally alone.

Shinobu had been acting tough so far he wasn’t about to stop now, he took a deep breath and looked at Mayoi head on. “What do you want from me now Ayase-dono?”

Mayoi kicked his feet like some kind of shy kid at the playground, “C-Could you call me by first name? You know it anyway, right? I already call you Shinobu-kyun, I don’t want to feel like strangers.”

They literally were strangers though! Well, Shinobu knew better than to retort like that and he wanted to keep Mayoi talking. No doubt once Yuzuru knew Tori was safe he’d be able to fight with a much clearer head and they’d be in there in no time. Maybe if he was lucky Mao would even pet his head and tell Shinobu he’d been brave. 

Shinobu looked back in the direction Tori had run off in. If he hadn’t known his way through the place that would mean he’d also have to stall for the time it takes Tori to find his way out at all. And there was no telling if Mayoi had more allies or boobie traps to go back on his word out of sight. Though Shinobu was sure Mayoi was strong enough he wouldn’t have needed to split them up like that.

“Sorry... I don’t deserve to breathe the same air as you. I’m a stain on this Earth who doesn’t bathe nearly enough. I’m unworthy of even being in your presence but I need you to come with me.” Mayoi used a lot of words to say the same thing, Shinobu noticed. It was a little bit off putting that he was so negative, if it weren’t for the situation Shinobu might have felt bad for him.

“Where are we going?” Not being restrained yet made Shinobu feel a bit better so he was trying to be obedient to keep that privilege if he could.

Mayoi shifted uneasily in place, he really came across as anything but a deadly ninja. “Somewhere safe. Somewhere we will be able to live happily together without being disturbed. Forgive me, I’ve wanted this longer than I should have Shinobu-kyun… The world we live in is too cruel and blood filled for one as pure as you. I’m just going to keep you safe.” Mayoi said hurriedly, Shinobu’s stomach sinking. 

He didn’t have any clue why but Mayoi had been after him the whole time.

Shinobu was scared and quite literally backed up against a wall. Mayoi had him exactly where he wanted him, he was smiling innocently as if he wasn’t talking about forcing Shinobu to be locked away against his will. 

Shinobu shook his head, trying to stop himself from falling into a panic. “You don’t make any sense. You couldn’t have known I was going to be put on this mission.”

Mayoi looked a little flustered, “It’s true you’re not the most skilled at infiltration even if you work harder than anyone else but… Those village leaders are crueler than you think. They’re well aware of my… Taste and would have found you the best choice of distraction for me until Tori-kyun’s guard dog could have gotten his hands on me.”

Even if Mayoi was telling him that and seeming so sure of his words despite his usually shifty disposition Shinobu didn’t want to believe him. But he was doubting his companions. Yuzuru was certainly willing to do anything for Tori and the truth of the mission could likely easily be kept from Mao. Mao wouldn’t let him be sacrificed. 

The more Shinobu let his words ring in his head the more likely it seemed. Why would they put someone like him on such a big mission and really count on him. It makes so much more sense their faith would be in Yuzuru who was praised as one of the best young shinobi in the village. Shinobu felt stupid for thinking they included him because of his potential or his friendship with Tori.

“We shouldn’t waste any more time. I don’t want to hurt anyone in front of you if I don’t have to.” Mayoi said suddenly, Shinobu had been too swept up in his feelings he made the mistake he’d feared all along.He let his guard down in front of Mayoi.

The older ninja had moved behind him in the blink of an eye, for a moment Shinobu felt pain and he knew he heard a quiet apology but then everything went dark.

Shinobu had no way of knowing how long he’d been out or how far away Mayoi was able to steal him away. As he pulled himself up blinking with heavy lids he wasn’t finding it any easier to make out his surroundings. He felt slow and sluggish in his movement but didn’t feel like he was in pain, in fact he was fairly sure a comfortable bed was under him.

“You’re awake.” Mayoi’s voice broke into the silence of the room making Shinobu jump. He sounded so excited, Shinobu didn’t know how to feel about it. 

As he tried to feel over his own body he couldn’t find a single weapon pouch and of course his favourite oversized shuriken often worn on his back wasn’t there either. He was defenceless. He couldn’t tell where Mayoi was in the room but knew the other had to know where he was.

Mayoi was speaking again but Shinobu still didn’t feel like he was getting any better at pinpointing where he was. “Were you looking for your weapons? They’re safe! I just took them… To be uhm..”

“Safe?” Shinobu asked, Mayoi kept using that word. Did he have some kind of trauma around it or was he just using it to convince himself his actions were okay? He wasn’t sure he just knew he didn’t feel safe with Mayoi.

Mayoi quietly apologized again, staying quiet for a time before speaking again.

“Do you like the room? I made it nice and dark because just like me, Shinobu-kyun feels comfortable in the shadows, right?” Mayoi said excitedly, his mood seeming to go up and down at the drop of a hat.

“Is that why we’re in the dark?” It’s not like Shinobu had anything to gain by ignoring him so he asked. Admittedly as much as he enjoyed being a true ninja living in the shadows, it was still a little scary in that moment.

Mayoi answered quickly, “Part of the reason. I don’t want you to have to look at me... I’m sorry for being so hideous.”

“... You apologize a lot.” Shinobu pointed out. “If you’re sorry you could let me go. If you lower your head and beg really well the village leaders might forgive you. It’s not like you hurt Himemiya-kun, right?”

Mayoi didn’t seem like he wanted to even consider it though, letting out a strange noise Shinobu had to assume was in disagreement. “I don’t want to let you go… I’m wasting your kindness and consideration when I shouldn’t be. It’s precious.”

Shinobu didn’t answer him that time, unable to help his disappointment. His hopes weren’t very high but he’d still wondered if there was a way out of things by just talking to Mayoi. As strange as he was it didn’t seem like he was entirely insane.

“I keep talking about you familiarly. I can’t help it, I know you wouldn’t remember me but I haven’t been able to forget you so I’ve been watching you ever since.” Mayoi told him, Shinobu immediately wishing he hadn’t.

He had purposefully not been trying to ask already, it was scary no matter what way Mayoi might try to spin it because he definitely didn’t remember him or what brought this on.

Shinobu whimpered a little, for the first time since all this started he was crying. 

“Oh no- Shinobu-kyun don’t be like that, it’s okay. Nothing happened to you, you just don’t remember me because I was in disguise.” Mayoi told him like that was meant to be reassuring even though it wasn’t the issue.

Shinobu flinched, freezing in place as he felt what could only be Mayoi’s hands touching him. Mayoi was shivering like he had to force himself to offer Shinobu comfort at all and once again Shinobu really didn’t understand what he was dealing with. 

Mayoi could only have been right in front of him now, he was close enough that Shinobu could see the glow of those green eyes. They were honestly a pretty colour and soothing the longer he stared into them despite who they belonged to. Shinobu’s common sense knew he shouldn’t be seeking comfort from the person abducting him but with Mayoi treating him so gently and with his nerves fried he couldn’t help slumping forward into Mayoi’s arms.

Shinobu could feel Mayoi jump, startled by the action but quickly letting out a pleased little squeal and moved his arms to hold Shinobu. His embrace was light as though holding something precious and he was afraid too much pressure would break it.

“So how did we meet?” Shinobu asked with a hiccup, the story had been started he may as well hear it out properly.

Mayoi felt calm now, no shakes or erratic movements to his body at least that Shinobu could feel. He was at peace.

“I usually avoid others in the village, I’m something to be ashamed of after all… So when we almost crossed paths due to my carelessness I quickly did a transformation jutsu to disguise myself as a cat. I didn’t know you were scared of them until you seemed startled by me but you got over that fear so quickly. You said I looked more scared than you did.”

Mayoi sounded like he was smiling. Shinobu was trying to wrack his brain for this particular memory, starting to feel a bit bad about not remembering when Mayoi sounded so fond.

At least Mayoi didn’t seem to be waiting for him to say he knew what he was talking about and kept talking. “You thought I might have been bullied by some cruel villagers. Even though you were clearly still a little spooked you dug through your bags to find me a treat to cheer me up. I- I was greedy and rather than taking it I went and licked your fingers instead. Shinobu-kyun’s skin tasted sweeter than any treat.”

He was speaking faster before making a strange noise and letting out another string of apologies. It was definitely gross to think about another person licking his hand like that but it’s not like there was any point about getting cross at Mayoi for it now.

“You wanted to kidnap me because my skin tastes nice?” Shinobu asked, wondering if he should be afraid of Mayoi being a cannibal. Those sharp teeth of his definitely suggested they’d be used for unusual purposes.

Mayoi jumped again making Shinobu feel uneasy. “No! That’s not it. After that you smiled at me… It was such a warm smile it was almost blinding. You didn’t know a thing about me, you were even a little scared but you extended kindness anyway. It was too charming, I could tell you’d been born in the wrong era. Maybe just in the wrong place? Angels belong in heaven…”

Shinobu started to feel like Mayoi was mumbling to himself more than he was speaking to him anymore. It gave him a moment to try to wrap his head around Mayoi’s motivation if nothing else.

Was it really as simple as him being denied kindness so much in the past that Shinobu’s one thoughtless act changed his world? It was really sad if that was the case.

“Aya- Mayoi-dono I don’t want to live here like this.” Shinobu wasn’t sure when he had stopped crying but he felt like trying again. “If you cared about me you’d respect my wishes.” He argued.

Mayoi stiffened, holding Shinobu tighter to the point it hurt and he was feeling his panic rise again. “I can’t do it. I’m sorry it’s okay if you hate me, you’d understand one day. It’s for the best. I’m locking you away to protect you from yourself. Being a ninja is too dangerous.”

Mayoi loosened his hold on Shinobu again, unsettling him more by letting go of him completely and letting himself blend back into the darkness of the room. Shinobu shook his head furiously, unable to accept things being like this.

“I’ll do anything to make you comfortable.” Mayoi pleaded, as if he wasn’t the one in control the whole time. “We can play pretend ninjas if you miss it so much! Just let me protect you. You shouldn’t have to be tainted by anyone but me…”

It was like a lightbulb went off and what should have been painfully obvious already was now clear. Mayoi had been called a pervert as something to be wary of. Shinobu wasn’t a dirty minded person but he couldn’t believe there was any other way to interpret a line like that.

“N-No! That’s enough. I’ll be leaving now.” Shinobu said loudly, standing up even though he had no idea where the exit was. In the least he assumed there had to be one because otherwise they couldn’t have gotten in there. And they would die if Mayoi couldn’t go get supplies, if he was serious about locking him away anyway.

Determined Shinobu started walking out into the room, he had no sense of direction with everything being pitch black around him but he could still try to find the way out, if he could reach a wall it would give him something to work with.

Before he could even try Shinobu jumped back from the sensation of Mayoi trying to grab his hand.

“Please don’t run.” Mayoi asked quietly, he was truly a master at hiding his presence; he didn’t give off the slightest clue of what direction he might be in.

Shinobu couldn’t stop sweating, afraid and on edge at entirely new heights.

“I’d do anything for you Shinobu-kyun just not that. You’ll get used to it, you’ll like it here.” Mayoi tried to insist, Shinobu having his hands fly up to cover his ears wanting to block out his words.

Shinobu quickly learned it was the wrong choice to make since the next thing he knew his arms weren’t just being pulled away from his head but raised up and held in place. It didn’t feel like hands were restraining him though, when Shinobu looked up he saw vines that moved like limbs to wrap around his wrists and keep him in place.

After a beat, it hit Shinobu that he could see the vines. That he could see at all! Though the glee was quickly muddled up in confusion as to when the lights came on and why his eyes weren’t hurt having to adjust to the change.

When Shinobu looked down his legs were similarly tied down, his heart leaping as he also now saw his very obvious lack of clothes. Shinobu felt the panicked tears again, he was so vulnerable. That was enough to bring many shinobi to their graves but Shinobu didn’t have the comfort of knowing he could die a brave warrior fighting for his village. He might really just live out his life as Mayoi’s pet.

Shinobu was trying to calm his breathing before he fell into a full on panic but all he could see around him was an empty cloudy sky, a bunch of trees and the vines that held him down. It wasn’t comforting to not see Mayoi, not at a time like this.

“You were briefed on me so you would know my specialty is manipulating the mind… Creating illusions to trap my opponents in any world I want. They call me The Nightmare… But I promise to be a sweet dream for you.” Mayoi’s voice washed over him. Shinobu couldn’t tell where it was coming from but it made him shiver.

Shinobu screamed out as he could feel Mayoi’s hand on him but was unable to see it. The unknown was truly terrifying so not being able to even tell when the assault was coming was especially horrifying.

“Don’t touch me! Where are you?” Shinobu asked, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he did his best to squirm and move the parts of his body he did have control of.

It wasn’t any less scary than the dark had been. His head hurt as he tried to think about it. Did his eyes not hurt because he’d never been in the darkness in the first place or was the light he was being bathed in false?

It wasn’t distracting enough. Shinobu could still feel the slow drag of Mayoi’s hands over his legs, squeezing his thighs and reaching up to cup his ass. 

Shinobu hiccuped through his tears, it was worse that way he decided. He didn’t like it. Getting more panicked and frantic he begged, “Put it back. I want the darkness back!”

Seemingly obedient, Shinobu almost immediately found his vision plunged back into darkness. His limbs were still held out as if tied up by the vines and Mayoi’s hands were on him again but at least he could pretend he was closing his eyes. It was so dark he wasn’t sure if they were really closed. He was feeling numb from the fear like he didn’t know his own body.

Were the vines still there or was he just stiff because he believed he was tied up? Was there something else in place? Did he even have a real body anymore? What was real?

“I knew you were like me.” Mayoi said quiet, excited. Shinobu felt like he was going to be sick.

“It’s fine like this too. Just relax and leave yourself to me. You’ll be safe now.” Mayoi used that word again. “We can learn each other’s bodies through touch… You’ll be able to trust in the feel of me.”

Touch would be real? Shinobu sniffled quietly, his hopes getting raised. It would be nice to know something, anything for certain.

“My touches hold my love. Can you feel it, Shinobu-kyun?” Mayoi asked, his hands had moved to gripping Shinobu’s cock, carefully stroking over it and giving it lots of attention.

Shinobu didn’t have the most impressive size so he doubted both hands were needed but Mayoi was touching him with such careful precision rubbing over the sensitive skin and overwhelming him so completely. Noises he almost didn’t recognise were moans had already started slipping through Shinobu’s lips even if they were a bit buried under his sobs.

Shinobu’s eyes must have been shut after all because he slowly opened them to become aware of Mayoi’s glittering eyes again. They were the only thing in all that darkness, they were connected to that touch he believed in. Mayoi seemed to be the only real thing in the world.

“Mayoi-dono… I’ll…” Shinobu said shyly, embarrassed by how quickly he felt himself approaching climax. He’d never been touched by anyone else before, Mayoi was taking that from him but he couldn’t bring himself to despair.

He flinched feelling what had to be Mayoi pressing a wet, open mouthed kiss on his thigh. He was sucking and biting into the skin, was that meant to be Mayoi’s encouragement or was that just his own self indulgence? He was moaning against Shinobu’s body, making him flush more.

Mayoi’s hand tightened around him, not enough to hurt but enough that Shinobu could rut his hips up into it until he was able to spill over it. The hand was quickly removed and Shinobu could hear the undeniable sound of Mayoi slurping it up, making sure to eat every last drop.

“I love Shinobu-kyun more than anyone else, even if I shouldn’t… I can’t help it. I want to appreciate every part of you. I need to take care of you. No one else should be able to do this to you.” Mayoi insisted, his voice sounded so deep and hungry.

Shinobu didn’t know what to tell him but his eyes kept seeking out Mayoi’s, just a little less uneasy whenever he was able to keep sight of him.

The euphoria of cumming was also having a calming effect on Shinobu even if he didn’t want to admit it. His body was already a bit slack but still alert enough to feel Mayoi touching him again already.

His fingers were wet and cold, wasting no time in prodding at Shinobu’s hole. Shinobu tensed anyway, yelping and trying to wriggle his hips away even if it was pointless.

“Sh, sh… I’ll take care of you. It won’t hurt that bad.” Mayoi told him, his own fingers seemed to be shaking despite his words.

If he’d told the truth about caring about Shinobu maybe he was scared of hurting him? Shinobu knew a fault of his was being too trusting, it was especially dangerous in the profession of a ninja. What Mayoi was doing still wasn’t the right way, even if Shinobu’s head was getting clouded he could remember that much. But if Mayoi was so scared for him and careful he wasn’t a completely horrible person, right? There could be worse ways to be violated.

“More?” Shinobu said it in a way that was meant to be questioning if it was really necessary but ended up sounding like he was agreeing to it. It was at least enough to make Mayoi breathe in sharply and quickly push a finger inside Shinobu.

Shinobu’s back arched, squirming his body all he could and sobbing loudly. It didn’t hurt, not yet even if it was obviously uncomfortable but the unfamiliarity of it all disturbed him enough.

Mayoi made quiet noises to shush him again, not that Shinobu was listening, the feeling of Mayoi rubbing his finger along the walls inside of him being too strange for him to even consider settling down.

“You’ll be okay… I won’t dirty you for long. I’m selfish, I’m unforgivable. I’m sorry but someone else would have one day even if it wasn’t me. It’s better Shinobu-kyun be with someone he loves.” Mayoi repeated the lines to him, Shinobu only stilled feeling hot wetness dropping down on him. 

Was Mayoi crying? Shinobu’s heart wavered. 

He knew what it was like to be alone, to be treated like a joke or an outsider. He should be hating Mayoi but it was getting harder and harder. Not that he thought he was going to be loving him back any time soon. (Mayoi would have to break who he was away quite a bit more for that.)

Shinobu focused on his breathing, trying to settle down so his body would accept the invasion easier. Once Mayoi was moving the one with ease a second joined, Shinobu started squirming again but wasn’t as frantic that time. Mayoi was taking his time to a point that made his anxiety start to build up and up again. This was just the preparation, how long would Mayoi want to use his body for.

Mayoi’s lips were back. Even though Shinobu couldn’t see him clearly he was starting to get a feel for where Mayoi was over him. It was a small comfort for him in that painfully overwhelming experience to have some sense of space.

There was little Shinobu could do but sit there and take in all the things Mayoi was doing to him, the lack of proper visibility making each and every touch more heightened.

By the time Mayoi was inserting a third finger Shinobu was whimpering quietly, ashamed at feeling his dick getting hard from the attention. Would his body get trained to react that way, waiting for Mayoi? If Mayoi’s was the only touch that was real would he always need him to get off? He didn’t know how to feel about it.

“How do you feel? Are you ready Shinobu-kyun?” Mayoi asked, he seemed to really be addicted to calling his name. Was Mayoi also doubting what was real? Shinobu might have been a little bit comforted by that thought. It mightn’t be the worst thing if they were a little alike just as Mayoi had said.

Shinobu shook his head, he wouldn’t ever feel ready for it. It wasn’t how his first time was meant to go? How was it meant to go? For a moment Shinobu saw a flash of red but the thought went just as quickly as it came.

Apparently taking no answer as a yes Mayoi removed his fingers, he made soft noises and Shinobu didn’t even want to take a guess at what he was doing to himself.

Shinobu froze up as a burning hot bit of flesh pressed against his hole. He knew what it was but something in his mind just wouldn’t let him put the pieces together to truly understand.

Mayoi was pushing in slowly but it was still far too much. Shinobu cried out, begging him not too but Mayoi couldn’t hear him over his own excited laughter. Mayoi seemed to be leaning over his body now, Shinobu gagging at the feeling of wet droplets falling down onto his body. Was Mayoi drooling? He was acting like he was starved and Shinobu was the first piece of meat he’d seen in years.

It burned. There was no better word for it. The coolness of the lubricant couldn’t do anything to hide the extreme heat of Mayoi’s body and Shinobu couldn’t do anything but take it in. If he tried to wriggle it only helped the taller man slide further into him. He didn’t feel ready, there was no way he would have ever been ready for someone he barely knew to do that to him.

Shinobu hadn’t stopped crying. It was really a wonder that he hadn’t run out of tears during all of that. Mayoi wasn’t stopping, Shinobu could barely find the time to breathe before he was moving in and out, fucking him at a torterous pace. He wanted to enjoy every second of feeling the way Shinobu’s insides clung tight around him. Shinobu wanted to be able to think of anything but the hardness spreading his insides like it owned them, claiming him completely.

The pain was intense almost to an intoxicating point, Shinobu was aware of it almost more than the pleasure. Or at least he didn’t want to acknowledge the pleasure, that it was making him breath out rapidly almost matching Mayoi’s own impatient pants. 

It was like they were in sync. “Fufu… We fit together perfectly. Shinobu-kyun couldn’t this be fate?” Mayoi moaned out though he sounded short of breath. Whether his stamina was affected by the act or how he might have transported Shinobu quite some way in a single day was beyond him.

He still didn’t know how long it had been. What if he’d been with Mayoi for weeks, made to feel like each time was the first? Shinobu didn’t know for sure if he had manipulation powers like that though to be honest.

Shinobu really didn’t know. All he knew was that he was definitely feeling Mayoi, it was his one comfort in an existence full of doubt. Shinobu knew who he was when Mayoi was inside him. He was a shinobi, he liked to hide away and learn all he could to be a help to others.

Mayoi sounded like he was enjoying himself. He had thought he wasn’t being a very impressive hero as a ninja but he did save Mayoi didn’t he? Shinobu balled his hands into fists. Mayoi had stopped, moaning out heavily and stilling aside from some haphazard seemingly instinct movements into Shinobu.

Shinobu had a suspicion of what it was inside him now even if he didn’t want to put a name to it. All he had to know is that it was Mayoi’s inside him, maybe if he held onto it as long as possible he wouldn’t forget who he was again. 

Shinobu whined as he felt Mayoi trying to pull away crying out, “No- No- Don’t go. I want you to stay inside me…”

**Author's Note:**

> to support me and see more of my writing like twitter exclusive content i got check me out @madayuzu. i also have details up about how to get me to write sin for you. hope u all enjoyed this months mayoshino.


End file.
